


Castiel

by hazardousgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucy - Freeform, Skillet, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazardousgrace/pseuds/hazardousgrace
Summary: “Castiel” is a parody of Skillet’s “Lucy.”





	Castiel

Hey Castiel I remember your name  
I said a dozen prayers by your grave today  
I’m in the grass on my knees, wipe the tears away  
I just came to talk for awhile  
I got some things I need to say  
Now that it’s over  
I just wanna hold ya  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold ya  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
But I can't live with myself today  
Hey Castiel, I remembered you on Thursday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these prayers to give  
And they can't help me absolve my sins  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold ya  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold ya  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Here we are  
Now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are  
For a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had  
Me and Castiel walking hand in hand  
Me and Castiel never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold ya  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold ya  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
But I can't live with myself today  
Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Gotta live with the choices I've made  
But I can't live with myself today  
Me and Castiel walking hand in hand (today)  
Me and Castiel never wanna end  
Gotta live with the choices I've made  
But I can't live with myself today  
Hey Castiel, I remember your name...

 


End file.
